Welcome to Gravity Falls
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Three crazy Fanfiction authors get sucked into Gravity Falls! They contact the Twins, but how will they escape? Maybe a certain Nacho man can help...
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this while talking to Fallerforlife.(We chat a lot) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome**

"Ugh, my head! Where on Earth am I?" A girl wondered as she stood up.

"I think we're in G-Gravity Falls!" A voice exclaimed behind her. The first girl jumped and twisted around.

'Who are you?!"

"My shirt says Fallerforlife. Just call me that."

"My coat says Muffindino. Wait, that's my fanfiction name! Are we in Fanfiction or Gravity Falls?"

"Maybe we're in a fanfiction of Gravity Falls." Fallerforlife scratched her head and stepped towards the road.

"LOOK! IT'S THE MYSTERY SHACK!" Fallerforlife squealed as she took off.

"Faller! DON'T BE ALL FANGIRLY! Mabel and Dipper will think we're weird." MuffinDino grabbed the fangirl's shoulder and stopped her from breaking in.

"But..."

"Chill. Out. We can talk to them about how we got here. The journal might have something. Don't you think? First, we should maybe go look around, go get a bite to eat, maybe then go to the Mystery Shack."

"Good idea. I'm starving." The two headed towards town into Greasy's Diner.

"That was delicious. I'm lucky i had twenty bucks." MuffinDino smiled as the two walked to the Mystery Shack.

"Good, it's open!" Fallerforlife ran towards the entrance and pushed the door open, but to no avail.

"It's a push door." MuffinDino smiled and opened the door.

"Look! It's the Pines twins!" Fallerforlife whispered happily to MuffinDino.

"Keep it cool! C'mon, we have to talk to them." The two girls walked over to the twins, who were at the cash register. Mabel was spinning on a globe, while Dipper was sitting in a swivel chair and reading.

"Excuse me? You two are the Pines twins, right?" Fallerforlife asked, trying her best to keep her excitement in.

"Yeah! I'm Mabel, and that's Dipper! I love what you did with your hair!" Mabel acknowledged MuffinDino's rainbow colored hair and smiled.

"Thanks. It's natural."

"How?" Dipper raised an eyebrow at her and closed his book.

"I'll explain later. We've got to talk."

"Who are you?" Dipper questioned. MuffinDino scowled at Dipper's curiousity and banged her fist on the table.

"Uh...I'm Fallerforlife, and this is MuffinDino. Do you think we could go somewhere quiet before Muffin here breaks something?" Fallerforlife asked nervously. The twins hopped down and pushed open the door to the living room.

"Good thing Stan is out getting groceries!" Mabel smiled as the two girls entered the room.

"Do you think he's really at the store? Seems unlikely." MuffinDino whispered to the brown haired girl. She nodded in reply and turned to the twins.

"We can go to our room, it's more private than this. Soos or Wendy could come in any moment."

"True. Let's go." Dipper and Mabel ran up the stairs, followed by Faller and MuffinDino.

"Where do you guys live?" Dipper asked.

"From a different universe called reality."

" This is reality."

"That's what you think." MuffinDino pointed at the twins, receiving raised eyebrows.

**Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! I might update again soon! ~MuffinDino**


	2. Chapter 2: The show

Here's chapter 2!

::::::::::::::::

"Here's the deal, you two help us get home, or we send a video of the lamby dance to everybody in Gravity Falls." MuffinDino smiled deviously and watched Dipper's expression.

"You wouldn't." He said, his voice airy.

"Oh, she will." Fallerforlife told them. MuffinDino raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"So, help us get home or lamby dance. Take your pick."

"Alright! We'll help you! But how did you know about the Lamby Dance?"

"I'll expain later. Do you want to know how we got here in the first place?" The twins nodded their heads.

"I woke up in the middle of the forest, along with Fallerforlife. We aren't this...universe, whatever it is. You know, the only place we could ever see you would be on television. We know a lot about you too." MuffinDino explained. Fallerforlife played around with Waddles and laughed.

"Mabel, you are sooooo lucky to have a pig!" She smiled. Mabel nodded in reply. Dipper glared at Mabel for being off-task and focused on MuffinDino's explanation.

"It doesn't make sense! We are on TV?"

"Yes. People write fanfictions all about you two." Mabel tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh...Muffin, you might have broken them." Fallerforlife mumbled. MuffinDino tapped the floor impatiently while Dipper kept thinking to himself.

"Wait, if you see us on TV a lot, do you know about the journal?" Dipper asked, picking up the 3 journal. The two girls nodded and Fallerforlife grabbed it.

"I've always wanted to see this!" She squealed. Fallerforlife flipped through the pages, finding the Bill Cipher page.

"Lookie, Muffin! Its the Bill page!"

"Let me see!" She read over Fallerforlife's shoulder and happiness filled her eyes.

"Anyway, its starting to be night. Me and you should rent an apartment or something."

"We should see Gideon!" Faller whispered to MuffinDino. She nodded in agreement and the two left without another word.

()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

The girls ran to the tent of Telepathy and quickly found a seat near the front.

"Maybe Gideon will "read" our minds!" MuffinDino exclaimed sarcastically. Faller nodded and laughed as Gideon walked on the stage.

"Hello America! I'm 'Lil Gideon!" He yelled happily to the crowd. MuffinDino grinned eagerly and bounced in her seat.

"Hit it Dad!" He grinned as he tapped his foot along the beat.

"He's gonna sing, isn't he?" Fallerforlife asked.

"Yep."

AFTER THE SONG CUZ CANT THINK UP RHYMES.

"Was that worth ten bucks?" MuffinDino wondered as they entered the starry night.

"Not sure." Fallerforlife shrugged and nibbled at the cottoncandy she got. MuffinDino looked at the lit town and began to get a bit homesick.

"I wanna go bach home. My family must miss me."

"Maybe time is different here."

"Excuse me!" A southern voice yelled.

I gueas thats it for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Chatting and the portal

Here be chapter 3. AAAAARGH, MATEY. It was talk like a pirate day a couple weeks ago, so I will be a pirate now. I NEED TO DO DA DISCLAIMER!

Dipper: Hey, MuffinDino!*watches me walk by*

Me: What, Dipstick?

Dipper: Dont call me that!*blushes*

Me: Jeez! Your face is as red as Bill when he's angry!

Dipper: Bill?

Me: Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet. Whatever, I shouldn't say, or else you'll be prepared.

Dipper: Back to the point. This crazy...person doesn't own us. If she did, we would have to be running for our lives.

Me: *turns around to him, clarinet ready to be squeaked* Do you want a clarinet squeaking in your ear? Because I CAN do that.

Dipper: No! It's bad enough from far away!

Me: HEY!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two authors turned around and saw Gideon running up to them.

"Uh...hi?" Fallerforlife raised an eyebrow as Gideon reached them.

"Howdy! I haven't seen you two around town. Who are y'all?"

"I'm...uh, Kelsey, and this is Mimi." (A/N: Those are NOT our real names. My name is nowhere near Kelsey!) MuffinDino lied, glancing at Fallerforlife. The girl glared at her for lying to the villain, thinking he might know something about them coming here.

"I'm 'Lil Gideon, but I'm sure you already know that. Why'd you come to Gravity Falls?"

"To...see our cousins!"

"Who are your cousins?" He asked, a fake smile plastered on his face. _Gosh! He just REALLY wants to know everything about us, doesn't he? _MuffinDino thought, nearly scowling.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines. We wanted to come visit Great-Uncle Stan and them, since they're here for the summer." Fallerforlife smiled, mentally daring him to speak. MuffinDino had a superior look in her eyes. Like she was saying "Go ahead, do something. It's not like we'll be offended."

"Oh, the Pines! So you two must be Kelsey and Mimi Pines, I'm guessing? Well, I hope I can see you another time! I've got to get ready for my next performance." He walked back into the tent, leaving the two girls in the dark of the night. They ran back to the shack and cracked up.

"I can't...believe...you did...that!" MuffinDino managed to say between giggles. Fallerforlife nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye. Soon, they were able to control themselves and knocked on the door to the Shack. Stan opened the door and looked down at the two girls.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...could we talk to Dipper and Mabel?"

"As long as you two don't bother me." Stan let them through and they rushed u pthe stairs. He flopped down in his easy-chair and thought to himself.

"Wait, those two girls are the girls I saw go through the portal downstairs! They must be from a different universe!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Bill: I know what happens!

Of course you do, you know lots of things. LOOOTS OOF THIIINGS. *imitates Bill*

Bill: Looks like I'm stuck with a fangirl. Help.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friend

Chapter four yay!

"Do you guys hear that?" Fallerforlife asked as she sat up in her sleeping bag (Surprising,Stan let them stay) and looked around.

"I heard it too." Dipper responds as he looked around too.

"We better investigate." The four crept beside Stan's room and quietly slipped out the door. MuffinDino flicked on her flashlight and swung the ray of light around. (Fun fact about light: it takes 8 and and half minutes for a ray of sun to hit the Earth. Cool, huh?) Fallerforlife noticed a figure in the shadows of the forest and kept her eyess on it.

"Um...guys? Somebody is in the forest, maybe we can help them." She thought optimisticly. The shadow noticed the beam and walked towards it.

"Finally, civilization!" The person said as the four got a good look of her. She had long, brown hair that flowed in the unuasally crisp night wind. She noticed Dipper and Mabel and squealed.

"Ohmygosh! The Mystery Twins! You see them right?!" She looked at the two girls and pointed at the twins.

"Yes. I presume you are aFaller?" MuffinDino asked, receiving an eager nod from the girl.

"First of all, we should learn everybody's name, shouldn't we?" The girl smiled and flipped her hair.

"Well, Im MuffinDino, this is Fallerforlife. I'm sure you know who these two are!" MuffinDino explained.

"I'm Falling Backwards Again. MuffinDino...I'he heard that name before!" She exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

"I read yourfanfics and chatted with you! Maybe we're in a dream." FBA looked around cautiously and shivered.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Dipper suggested. The five all snuck into the shack and quietly fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yeah, its short. But I did ask Falling Backwards Again if she wanted to be in it. Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the pool!

**Yikes, I'm sorry! I don't update often, so I deserve a time-out. *slinks off to corner of padded room* No, just...read my story and leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Bill: I'm guessing she finally went insane.**

**Yes.**

**Bill: Finally, somebody to relate to!**

**I'm in a time out. Leave me alone.**

**Bill: You can't make me.**

**Yes I can.**

**Bill: Nuh-uh. You don't own me, or anybody else besides your creepy plushies of us.**

* * *

Dipper skimmed through the contents of his #3 journal and sighed. Still no evidence of those three girls! He looked up and watched them fiddle around with Waddles.

"Hey Dip, do you know anything about how we could have possibly gotten here?" Fallerforlife asked. He shrugged and retreated to his book. Dipper flipped the page and gasped. That page wasn't there before! Where did it come from?

"Uh...guys! C'mere!"

"What?"

"Look here. A new page was written in. It says..._I have discovered that a portal has been created under the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. The creator is unknown, but I must stop them before HE finds it and uses it to create an apocalypse. Supposedly, it brings out beings from another dimension and throws them in our universe. If they don't return home within a month, their memory will be erased and they will think they have lived in Gravity Falls all their life. _So, you all really are from a different dimension..."

"Called reality." MuffinDino added, causing FBA (Falling Backwards Again) to slap her.

"And if we don't leave this dimension..."

"We lose...our memory of our real life..." Fallerforlife finished as she rubbed her fingers on the page Dipper showed them.

"My dog, my family, and...MY BOOKS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" MuffinDino whimpered,shaking her fists in the air. FBA patted her back and turned to Dipper.

"How long has that page been there?" She questioned.

"I just found it."

"Lemme see." She grabbed the book and read through.

"It does say that. We will be trapped here in a month if we don't leave."

"It's definitely not enough time. What about all your adventures with the Summerween Trickster and Bill cipher?" Fallerforlife asks.

"Summer-what?"

"Wait. Anyway, what was the passcode?"

"Er..." FBA thinks for a moment, then scratches her head.

"I...I can't remember!"

"Oh nooo...are we already losing our memory?! Let me see...SPONGEBOB! Not yet. Do you have Spongebob in this dimension?" MuffinDino panicked.

"Who's Spongebob?" Mabel asked. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I HATE THIS DIMENSION. I guess it's kinda fading. Not good. "

"We should look for clues and stuff while they go meet Gideon." Fallerforlife offered as the three girls left the room.

"Spongebob...?" Dipper wondered.

* * *

FBA watched as the sun slowly floated to the middle of the sky. She panted in the summer heat and gaped at the public pool. It must feel soooo nice and cool.

"Can we go to the pool please?" She asked MuffinDino.

"After we find clues."

"BUT IT'S SO HOT!" Fallerforlife whined.

"I understand what a parent feels like now." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." FBA smiled.

"Whatever. If you two want to go to the pool now, it's fine with me. But I wanna go home."

"Oh c'mon, Muffin! Haven't you ever wanted to live in your favorite fandom at least once?" Fallerforlife asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then we need to make the most of this! Let's go to the Gravity Falls pool!" The two girls giggled like a schoolgirl and bounced around.

"Okay, but when you lose your memory and get trapped here, don't blame me!" MuffinDino yelled after them.

"That's it. You're coming with us!" FBA grabbed her arm and pulled her to the pool. They quickly went to the store and picked out some swimsuits and dived in the pool.

"Come on, Muffin! You know you want to!" FBA snickered.

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No, I don't want to."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"YEEES."

"N-"

"YES."

"No." MuffinDino splashed cold water at FBA and laughed. Fallerforlife laughed and threw a beachball at MuffinDino, successfully hitting her in the face. (A/N: I got hit in the face with a volleyball today.)

"FINE! But then we have to find the passcode for the vending machine." SHe scowled and slipped into the water.

"See? Told you it'd be fun!" Fallerforlife smiled and dove under. MuffinDino did the same and they splashed the afternoon away.

* * *

**I think that's good enough. I hope it was decent for all of the people who waited for this! Again, sorry. I might update either Wednesday or Friday, depending on my mood and the weather. IT'S BEEN RAINING TOO MUCH! :(**


End file.
